


elysian mornings

by JustAnOtakuGirl8



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 2am drafts, Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Playful Reader, Reader Is In College, Romance, Surprise Kissing, i swear this is so self-indulgent, lowercase intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOtakuGirl8/pseuds/JustAnOtakuGirl8
Summary: elysian - (adj.) relating to or characteristic of heaven or paradisethe light hit her body at the perfect angle, skin absorbing the sun and making her glow.an angel before his eyes.**lowercase intended
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	elysian mornings

the insistent beeping of his phone and the smell of brewed coffee wrapped its way around goro’s head until he woke up. 

the bare sun of the late morning pooled into the bedroom, coloring the walls in soft yellow light. 

he managed to drag himself out of bed and reach for his phone, filled with missed phone calls from work and text messages from the phantom thieves group chat. nothing super important or alarming, given that he requested an off day. the chances of the station bothering him today were low. 

he had more pressing matters at hand. 

_ where was his lover? _

the empty bed and smell of coffee led goro into the apartment kitchen where his lover sat on a bar stool, back to him, peering over the wakeful city. 

the light hit her body at the perfect angle, skin absorbing the sun and making her glow. 

an angel before his eyes. 

he strode over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into her chest, and resting his head into the crook of her neck. 

"good morning", he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

she continued to cradle the coffee mug, not breaking her gaze from the windows,  "good morning to you too, sleeping beauty". 

he stood up straight and lifted her chin to look at him, a firm tone this time, "watch it". 

she couldn't help but smile at his shifted tone, walking over to the coffee machine and holding out another mug to Goro, warm and ready. 

"forgive me, my prince." 

tongue-in-cheek, goro held the mug, as he downed the coffee, he also drank into the sight of his lover still clad in pajama bottoms and a white cloth adorning her body. 

"is that my shirt?"

"i think you mean  _ our  _ shirt.", she retorted, setting her mug next to the sink and padding her feet over to the couch and sitting down. 

"i don't feel like going anywhere today. unless you have something in mind?" 

goro put his mug down, "i didn't have anything planned for my day off. besides i would rather stay in bed, maybe i'll get my shirt back." 

"are you sure you want this back? i can't find a valuable reason for you to wear a shirt other than to hide your body from me.", she pouted, toying with the hem of the dress shirt. 

he paused for a bit, before smiling to himself and making his way over to her. 

"is that a challenge?" 

she raised an eyebrow, "perhaps." 

"looks like i have all day then.", he said before picking her up and walking back into her bedroom.


End file.
